


One Last Smile

by peachesandsodas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandsodas/pseuds/peachesandsodas
Summary: so, i was on twitter last night and i saw one of my favourite fanart account (@aisyah_tsu) for mx did a quick prompt of shownu going for triwizard tournament and it turned out into such a mess for such a heartbreaking moment. here it is. || words : 3,434 ; Shownu x Reader ; Hogwarts!AU
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu & Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu & You
Kudos: 4





	One Last Smile

**Author's Note:**

> so, i was on twitter last night and i saw one of my favourite fanart account (@aisyah_tsu) for mx did a quick prompt of shownu going for triwizard tournament and it turned out into such a mess for such a heartbreaking moment. here it is. || words : 3,434 ; Shownu x Reader ; Hogwarts!AU

playlist : [1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUGdWg__tjM) [2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOywycg4HYc) [3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnSkt6V3qF0) [4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcpjSMmWUDw)

Here you are, standing on the vast Quidditch Pitch that turns into a maze for the Third and final task for Triwizard Tournament. You being the second candidate from Hogwarts, alongside with Son Hyunwoo (or Shownu, his nickname since you knew him on the First Year in Hogwarts) doing a few small stretches here and there, but at a split second, your eyes made a contact.

_You still remember the time you managed to convince Shownu to put his name into the Goblet, and him, also, convinced you to do the same. At the end, both of your name was announced during the Selection of the Champions, earning many support and a few questioning remarks since it never happened before, having two candidates from the same school. Nevertheless, both of you decided to team up in order to make Hogwarts proud. And since then, your relationship with Shownu grew, even though both of you came from different Houses, nothing stopped both of you from doing the best in the Tournament together as a team and a healthy rivals._

_You still remember the First task with the dragons, watching Shownu faced Hungarian Horntail, silently praying that he succeed the task without a single bruise but in the end laughing your asses off as both of you shared crazy stories about his pants lit on fire when he’s about to escape with the Golden Egg on his arm and you flew straight to the stadium’s walls with your broomstick trying to get away from Swedish Short-Snout almost breaking your Golden Egg._

> _“At least it burned my pants, not my face.”_   
>  _“At least, I don’t break my nose, Son Hyunwoo. It’ll be the death of me if I broke my nose.”_   
>  _“You’ll still be the gorgeous one in here, anyway.”_   
>  _“Oh shut it.”_   
>  _“No, I mean it.”_

_You still remember the time both of you got kicked out from the Library from opening the Golden Egg which turns out into an agonising shriek that both of you couldn’t comprehend (and successfully made the Librarian dragged both of you out and banned for a good amount of time.) Still, laughed from what just happened until one day, Shownu told you to open the Golden Egg under the water, giving the access to the Prefect’s Bathroom, which awes you at the end because how big the bathroom is and filled with amazing bubble soaps. You almost forgot about the Golden Egg because Shownu reminded you about the new Peony scented bubble soap, knowing that it is your most favourite flower._

>   
>  _“How did you know about my favourite flower?”_   
>  _“I asked Professor Sprout about it.”_   
>  _“Why?”_   
>  _“So I can ask you to be my Yule Ball date, and got you this.”_

_You can feel your heart beats faster than before and cheeks flushed in hues of red, which Shownu finds it cute and adorable at the same time, he just want to protect you from all the harm in the Tournament. You grabbed the bouquet of peonies, and smiled at him._

> _“So, what colour are we going to wear for the Ball?”_

_You still remember the day you panicked to Kihyun and Changkyun days before Yule Ball, trying figure out what kind of dress you should wear for the Yule Ball. Kihyun helped you to choose a dress since he know Shownu pretty damn well like an open textbook and Changkyun’s jaw dropped when you found ‘the’ dress. And when the day came, Shownu picked you up from the Ravenclaw’s compounds, eyes widened in surprise and you saw his lips tugged into a wide smile, extending his hand for you. You shyly grinned and held his hand, automatically fingers intertwined and fits just like a final puzzle piece. It felt complete._

_You with a maroon-coloured silk dress that hugged your figure perfectly, golden embroideries that creates flower pattern on the edges, and small dark sapphire diamonds to give glimmering accents when your body moves; Shownu with dark maroon silk shirt, and black suit pants with a golden silk scarf hanging perfectly on his neck loosely, giving that magnificent Gryffindor charm that radiates from his aura._

_His eyes couldn’t leave you even for a second, and his smile never falters from his face. Even after both of you walked into the Ball, eyes were on both of you. (and you can hear Minhyuk cheering on both of you very, very loud, earning a smack at the back of his head from Hyungwon.) When the dance start for the Champions, both of you perfectly in sync with the music, the movements._

> _“What?”_   
>  _“What, what?”_   
>  _“Stop starting at me, Shownu.”_   
>  _“How can I stop? Look at you, gorgeous.”_

_You still remember the day for the Second task came, your hands trembled as your fear of water starting to creep behind your back. Your fear of deep waters shown clearly on your face and you still remember Shownu calmed you down only with a reassurance,_

> _“You will be fine, trust me. You got this, and I’ll look out for you.”_

_You still remember the time all four of you jumped into the waters, swimming quickly into the Black Lake, fighting off grindylows, and saw those who are close to you at heart become the stolen ‘item’. You saw both Kihyun and Jooheon, both of them are close with you and Shownu, swiftly you took Jooheon up to the surface and hugged him tightly. A few seconds after that, Shownu and Kihyun came up to the surface, earning cheers from the spectators. “Thank God you’re okay.” You pressed your palms onto Jooheon’s cheeks, checking whether he’s been hurt or not, as well as Shownu to Kihyun. All of them are closest to you ever since the Tournament started, and after this task, you knew the bond between all of you will get stronger than ever._

_The moment the four of you back on the pier, Hyungwon, Wonho, Minhyuk, Changkyun ran towards all of you and crashed into a group hug. Wonho almost in tears after watching the whole section of the tournament, thanking the Gods that the four of you are all safe and sound. You grew a soft spot for all of them, including Shownu. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder as all of you went back to Hogwarts, getting some final rest and preparing yourselves for the last and final task._

_You still remember the night before the Third and Final task, Shownu asked you to walk around the school together with him, cold night air brushes onto both of your exposed skin. Walking in a comforting silence, Shownu sighed softly before turning around to face you. Both of you ended up at the Clock Tower Courtyard, somehow, you can feel the air between both of you getting heavy, and there is this— uneasy feeling that caught deep inside your heart, yet you couldn’t pinpoint what it is. His smile warmed your heart and at that point, you knew you’ve fallen for him. Months spent with the Triwizard Tournament, him, the boys, and moments both of you shared to bring glory to Hogwarts, as well as that special bond you both have._   
_The hard work both of you gave; the blood, sweat, tears, and pain you both shared; mentally and physically challenged by clearing every single tasks given; risking both of your lives and hoping that everything will end tomorrow without any mishaps or whatnot. The thought of the Final Task burdens both of your shoulders as eyes are now onto both of you as the current lead and runner up in the scoring. But all you can think of is how grateful and blessed you are to have Shownu right by your side throughout this journey, and vice versa. Shownu couldn’t imagine what would it be if your name wasn’t called with his at the beginning of the selection, he couldn’t imagine the loneliness he has to go through even though he got the boys supporting him— yet, he found solace in you._

  
_The way he opened his arms for you, the way you moulded perfectly onto his figure and wrapped your arms around his waist, you sighed in content before you heard him say,_   
_“I’m proud of you.”_

_You looked up to him and smiled, heartstrings tugged and there’s this sudden pain that struck in you as you saw his hazel coloured eyes looking straight to yours. He saw through your eyes and he felt that something is bothering you. Shownu didn’t dare to ask you, but he knew exactly what to do to ease your thoughts._

> _“Let’s give our best for the final task tomorrow, yeah?”_   
>  _“After that?”_   
>  _“We can go to the Three Broomsticks with the boys and have some Butter Beer party.”_   
>  _“And can we go to Zonko’s?”_   
>  _“We can go to Zonko’s every time you feel like going.”_

  
You snapped back to reality as soon as Professor Dumbledore gave a final speech for each Champions, and you saw Shownu smiled at you, giving a thumbs up before he took his place on one of the maze paths. You sighed before gripping your wand tightly, taking your place as you wait for the signal. Shownu turned around to see Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Changkyun cheering for both you and him, giving them a small wave and smiled at the warm sight. He saw his name painted on a red and yellow paper that Changkyun made the night before with Jooheon, Kihyun waving his hands, Wonho and Minhyuk clutching onto each other as nervous took control of both of them, and there’s Hyungwon smiling warmly. He lastly looked at you, mouthed encouraging words for you before the signal was given by Mr. Filch and that’s when the Third task started. Hogwarts’s school band started to play a marching song, and all of the champions walked into the maze. As soon as all of them entered the dark maze, the sound of the band starts to dissipates, only the sound of gushing air and eerie quietness surrounding the foggy maze.

“ _ **Lumos**_.” Shownu faintly extended his wand as its tip light up into a bright light, clearing the darkness around him as he carefully walk towards the path in front of him. Every single side is covered in tall bushes and dry twigs and branches. As he got deeper inside the maze, he heard rustling noise behind him, and swiftly he turned around to cast a spell when a Blast-Ended Skrewt dashing towards him. “ ** _Confringo_**!” A burst of blue light emitted from Shownu’s wand, creating a loud explosion as it threw the creature a few metres away from him, giving enough time for Shownu to run away quickly. All of the sudden he could feel the maze surroundings are getting shallower and it made Shownu slowed down on his tracks, yet he pushed every inch of his muscles to run as fast as he could, following the clear path. He could feel the maze’s walls are closing around him, with his last spurt of energy, he jumped and rolled on the ground as soon he landed. He saw the maze’s wall closed, shocked and terror painted clearly on his eyes.

He never thought the Third Task would be this deadly.

All of the sudden, a flashing red signal blasted through the sky, someone might be eliminated during the task, his thought quickly went to you, he just hoped that you’re still on the maze and nothing harm came to you. He regained his composure as he continued his path. The fog thickens after a few minutes of walk, and he heard your scream from afar and without even waiting any second, he dashes towards your voice. He saw the champion rep from other school chasing you with eyes covered in cloudy white; it seems like he’s been cursed. Shownu did not hesitate to jinx the person, he quickly grabbed your arm and pulled you to go behind him. He extended his wand and stunned the latter, he could feel you tugged his sweater, signalling Shownu to start moving as the maze’s walls are closing in once more. “Shownu— Shownu! Let’s go!” You pulled him and both of you ran against the closing walls behind. Both of you saw the gleaming Goblet, and hands reached for each of the handles.

All you can think right now is to end the Tournament, to go back to normal times, filled with studies, random hangout times with the boys and Shownu at Three Broomsticks or playing around the halls with prank toys bought from Zonko’s.

But both of you ended up in another unfamiliar compound, filled with angel statues and gravestones.

Shownu lifted his wand, carefully examine the surrounding. “It was a portkey. The Goblet was a portkey.” He turned around to face you. The Goblet is now right on another corner of the field, “Why would be a portkey?” You questioned the whole situation, slowly reaching for the Goblet but quickly stopped as soon as you saw someone approaching.

The figure got your goosebumps raised within seconds, fear starting to creep from within, shock, disbelief, and you couldn’t even move from your spot.

Shownu furrowed his brows but then also stopped on his track as soon he saw the figure that approaches you. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or people would call, the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort showed up. The Dark Lord clicked his tongue as his slender fingers grazed onto his white, long wand.

“What a great opportunity to meet you both.” Voldemort’s voice sends chills down to both of you and Shownu’s spine. You couldn’t even move an inch as Voldemort approaches, lifting your chin to face him with the tip of his wand. “Two young, innocent, pure souls. What a surprise.” He smirked. Shownu took a few steps to approach you but then the Dark Lord pointed his wand at Shownu, stopping him from getting closer to you. “If I were you, I wouldn’t do that, young man.” He hissed, quickly striding towards Shownu to show dominance. The Dark Lord poked his wand onto Shownu’s chest, “So what would you do, if, I gave you a choice.” Suddenly a group of Death Eaters appeared from the dark shadows, cloaked in black robe and face covered in a bronze/brass skull mask. Your throat immediately felt dry and you couldn’t even have any strength to scream. A couple of Death Eaters grabbed your wrist harshly, pulling you towards the Dark Lord himself. “What are you doing?! Let me go!” You tried to yank your wrist off from the tight grip, Shownu still facing Voldemort, taking a second glimpse to look at you and giving a reassurance that everything will be settled, everything will be alright.

“Her life, or yours.” Voldemort smirked, “Show your loyalty to me, and she’s free.”

“Let her go, and it’ll be settled.” Shownu demanded, looking at you before back to face the Dark Lord, he gripped his wand tightly, calculating every move and choices he made to make sure both of you can go back alive and safely. Shownu saw the Goblet is not too far from where they are standing, he knew what he should do, so he decided to stall some time.

“Give me your arm first, young man.”

“Not until your Death Eaters let her go.”

Shownu looked at you, before looking at the Goblet and back to Voldemort. You knew exactly what’s on Shownu’s mind. It is a crazy idea but perhaps it’ll bring them both back safely. You gulped the nervousness down, gripping your wand tightly to brace yourself.

Shownu looked at your briefly and smiled warmly to you. How can he still smile at this point of time?

_**“Everything will be fine, trust me.”** _

You nodded, Voldemort signalled the Death Eaters to let you go. You walked towards Shownu slowly, and as soon as Shownu’s hand extended to pull you closer to him, you casted a knockback jinx to Voldemort and Shownu quickly hexed the Goblet with Accio spell, flinging towards both of you.

But, Voldemort was smart enough to realise all your plans.

A bright green light bursts out from Voldemort’s wand and everything went too fast for you to comprehend. You felt Shownu’s arm holding you close, protecting you, shielding you with his taller build as your hand grabbed the Goblet, teleporting you back to the maze entrance.

You felt the damp grass beneath you, the sound of marching song still played by the band, the cheer roared loudly when spectators saw you and Shownu appeared nowhere all of the sudden. You could hear Minhyuk and Wonho screamed on top of their lungs at your return. But something felt wrong.

Shownu didn’t show any movement, his arm still wrapped on your waist and hand gripped tightly onto his wand. You threw the Goblet to the side, quickly placed both of your hands on his cheeks; it felt cold.

“Shownu— No.” Your breath hitched when you saw how pale he is. Lips turned blue, as blood stopped running inside his veins. Your lips quivered as tears escaped from your eyes, “No, no no no. Wake up, Shownu. No. You promised me.”

Death took someone so precious to you, it took Shownu away from you.

You can feel your heart is breaking into pieces, all you wish is to turn back time, to save him, to keep him alive.

Your hands clutched tightly onto his red knitted sweater, not wanting to let him go from your grasp as lungs wrenched in agony to see the lifeless body lying next to you. Your tears rolled down onto your cheeks, dropping to the damp grassy field before you cried onto his body. Hoping that he will wake up, hoping that he will regain his consciousness, hoping that you can feel his fingers brushing through the strands of your hair and say, “Hey, look, I’m fine.” for one last time.

Even after the arrival of the two of you from the maze, the school band doesn’t seem to stop playing its anthem, until one person screamed in fear looking at the condition. It was Kihyun who dashed from his spectator seat, running to both of you as soon his foot landed on the field followed by Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Wonho, Jooheon and lastly Changkyun who held close to Jooheon’s sweater. Professor McGonagall runs towards you and pulled you away from the body, but you still held onto him, not wanting to separate even though all the Professors from Hogwarts telling you to step away from him. “No! Please!” You shouted, shrugged off the hands that held onto your shoulders, holding onto his body, Hyunwoo’s lifeless body. “Please, please no.” You feel your body pulled away by Professor McGonagall. Your vision blurred from tears pooling on your eyes, but you can see the other boys are crying their eyes out for the loss of their friend, their brother, their backbone and pillar of strength.

You can see the Professors took Shownu’s body away from the field, only tears and and silence was heard in the field. You broke down even more when Kihyun held you close, the boys surrounded you and embraced you tightly, as if they’re trying to mend all the broken pieces inside you.

The Tournament doesn’t matter anymore, the Goblet doesn’t matter anymore, the Glory, Pride, everything, it doesn’t matter anymore.

All you want is to turn back time;

All you want is to see him smile, the way his eyes crinkled into a crescent shaped moon when he smiled widely.

All you want is his laughter rang through the halls, earning a glare from Professor McGonagall .

All you want is those small moments when both of you passing small notes in Professor Snape’s class to come back.

All you want is to have Butter Beer pong with him and the boys.

All you want is those pep talks in the library or pranking Kihyun during break time.

All you want is, Shownu. To be alive and well.

_A bright sunrise will contradict the heavy fog that weighs you down,_   
_In spite of all the funeral songs,_   
_The birds will make their joyful sounds,_   
_You'll wonder why the earth still moves,_   
_You'll wonder how you'll carry on,_   
_But you'll be okay on that first day when I'm gone._   
_But life will call with daffodils,_   
_And morning glorious blue skies,_   
_You'll think of me some memory,_   
_And softly smile to your surprise,_   
_And even though you love me stil,l_   
_You will know where you belong,_   
_Just give it time, we'll both be fine,_   
_When I'm gone._


End file.
